


Jocasta Nu Drabble

by xpityx



Series: Star Wars Fics [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Vader Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/pseuds/xpityx
Summary: This time there was no escape.--Set during the Darth Vader comic #10
Series: Star Wars Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044219
Kudos: 7





	Jocasta Nu Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to stop putting my multifandom drabbles into one chaptered work and instead will be giving them their own individual posts from here on out (because this is Ao3, not a publishing house, and just because something is under a certain number of words doesn't mean it doesn't deserve its own space :) ). 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

When Jocasta had been small she and her sister had played a game in the old underpass tunnels that ran all across the Digon sector: they would jump the rails from the pits alongside them, singing nonsensical songs of their own invention as they did so. 

_ Hutt Space, Central Space, Outer Rim and Wild! _

_ That’s where the monsters live who will eat a child!  _

She can’t remember how they got in as the tunnels had been abandoned even in her grandmamma's time, but the section of track near their tiny apartment had been their playground since they were old enough to play alone. 

Liana was two years older than Jo and four inches taller. She always cleared the central rails by a foot at least, clapping twice before leaping the other way while Jo was still trying to find her footing. 

Jo would never know why the rails had been on that day, but she had tripped and fallen, her hair burning as the power had arched up from the metal and along her soft skin. She’d called out, a wordless prayer for help, and the Force had answered: soothing her pain and pushing her to safety.

But that was a long time ago, she realised, and Liana had been dead some fifteen years. 

It wasn’t the heat of the rail she felt under her skin, it was the burning power of a lightsaber. The scream that echoed in her ears wasn’t her sister’s, it was her own. 

This time there was no escape. 

The Force embraced her as fully at her death as it had the first time she had reached out and touched it.

_ Welcome, young one. _

The last echoes of Jocasta Nu laughed.

[Young?]

_ Yes, young. A small life you have lived, a blink, a nothing, and yet: everything and all. Forever will echo with your courage. _

[You sound like Master Yoda]

She had a sense of heat and green and thick reaching branches, then it was gone. She was fading.

[Did I do the right thing?] she asked, suddenly unsure in a way she hadn’t been for a very long time.

_ No, Jedi. You did the necessary thing.  _

[I am one with the Force…] she started, but hadn’t the thought to go on—

_ And I am with you. _

  
  
  
  



End file.
